carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For YouTube
'The Battle For YouTube '''is the special animated short based on the events of ''PewDiePie Vs. T-Series ''since early December. Plot ''TBA Characters Who would win the legendary battle? PewDiePie T-Series * PewDiePie (Felix Kjellberg) * T-Series (and Roblox form) * Markiplier (Mark Edward Fischbach) * JackScepticEye (Seán William McLoughlin) * Phillip DeFranco * Chitti * H3H3 (Ethan Edward Klein and Hila Klein) * videogamedunkey (Jason Gastrow) * DashieXP (Charlie Guzman) * GameGrumps (Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan) * Elon Musk Video cameos * Good Mythical Morning (#GMM) * CannedSquid433 * Grandayy * boogie2988 (Steven Jason Williams, "Francis") * Flyingkitty * Smooth McGroove * Cutiepie (Marzia Bisognin) Trivia * This short is based on PewDiePie Vs. T-Series, the battle royale of two most subscribed YouTubers in YouTube. ''This is because ''T-Series ''had been subscribed so rapidly that it was able to reach the ''PewDiePie's ''count. ** ''PewDiePie ''is the Swedish video game commentator, comedian and vlogger who uploads video content. ** ''T-Series ''is the Indian record company owned by Krishan Kumar, and its figure is run by managing director Bhushan Kumar. * According to ''CarBot Animation's description on their video, they support PewDiePie ''by subscription. * The beginning part of the short plays ''Bitch Lasagna, PewDiePie's diss track that competes and discourages T-Series, including its derogatory terms for Indian people. Also, it is literally animated as PewDiePie throws a pan of baked lasagna onto T-Series's face. * There are memes drawn when PewDiePie casts a "Meme Review" attack ability: ** Will Smith Genie ** Big Chungus ** Ultra Instinct Shaggy * PewDiePie losing his legs to T-Series is a reference to the "PewDiePie has no legs" meme, which is basically a fan theory after Pewd's quote: "This is Photoshop. Everyone knows I don't have legs. I don't believe in legs, I will never believe in legs, stop the bullying." * T-Series reveals its Roblox ''form which scares PewDiePie uncontrollably. This is a reference to PewDiePie's ban from ''Roblox ''probably due to his inappropriate behavior and username, which had caused social backlash against the company's incorrect banning on acclaimed YouTuber. * This is one of the few ''CarBot Animations videos to not be based on Blizzard Entertainment games, the other being Zelduh, ''"Piranha Plant Procedure" and "Redead Redemption".'' * T-Series use the multi-army attack assembly. It is based on Indian science fiction action film Enthiran ''where duplicate versions of the android Chitti form into bizarre shapes in attack formation. ** Chitti (portrayed by Rajinikanth) can be seen in the audience. * Markiplier's speech during PewDiePie's "subscription bomb" charging is based on his Let's Play video of ''Resident Evil 2 Remake ''when he had made a dramatic speech concerning gunpowder usage, which is termed as "Gunpowder Speech". * The ending's explosion leaves no outcome for either ''PewDiePie or T-Series ''since ''CarBot Animations ''doesn't show who is the winning side to be chosen. It is because the number of subscribers is still counting up in the present and both of them change their lead several times. * This animated short uses ''Dragon Ball Z ''references: ** Markiplier uses the visual scanner to measure the subscriber count on both competing YouTubers. It is a reference to Vegeta scanning the Saiyan's power level using his wearable eye gadget called Scouter. It was recently used in ''StarCrafts ''episode "Power Overwhelming". ** The scene where PewDiePie uses a gigantic ball of +1 subscribers is inspired from Goku's energy spirit ball at the end Kid Buu saga where people of the world raised their hands to gain support on Goku by giving up their kinetic energies and contributing to enlarge the spirit ball, the finishing move for Kid Buu. ** When PewDiePie breaks T-Series's T-body, it breaks into ''Roblox form with a text written on its shirt, "Not Final Form". It is a reference to Imperfect Cell's remark "This isn't even my final form" which became a popular internet meme. Video